Plaything
by Dem0nLight
Summary: Frisk has always run from him. She knows that if he catches her, he'll kill her. But when it comes down to saving the life of her only friend, this small, Determined human will do anything to keep Flowey alive...even give herself over to Sans to become his personal plaything. (Underfell AU)
1. Chapter 1

"FRISK! Frisk, please help me! Please! _PLEASE_!"

Flowey's screams were terrible, cutting Frisk right to the core. But she couldn't move, didn't dare try to.

"FRISK HE'S GONNA KILL ME! PLEASE, PLEASE HELP M—EARGH!"

"Y'know, you really got pretty petals for a _weed_ ," the low voice of Flowey's attacker growled, holding a single yellow petal between his finger and thumb. "And I _hate_ things that look nice."

Frisk felt a tear slip free from the corner of her eye, tracing down her face. Flowey, her only friend, her only companion in this insane world of blood and horror and death, was at the mercy of one of her many enemies here. Probably the worst one of them all.

Sans.

The short skeleton held Flowey in one hand, his eyes gleaming malignantly as he eyed the petal he had just ripped off. His smile widened, his sharp golden tooth glinting in the faint light.

"Hey, I hear humans pull petals off of flowers to tell the future," he commented darkly, his vivid red gaze landing on Frisk's paralyzed form. "Shall we take a look and see if I'm gonna let you run before I kill you?"

Flowey's eyes widened and he stopped trying to suppress his tears as he began to yell again.

"Frisk! Run! Run now before he gets you! Go!"

Frisk gasped and took a step back only to see Sans' smirk widen. As his hand hovered over Flowey's remaining petals, something inside the young human snapped and she lunged forward.

"Leave him alone!" she cried, flinging herself at the skeleton's feet, sobbing. "Please...do what you want to me, but don't hurt Flowey...I'm begging you...hurt me instead."

All was silent aside from the sound of Frisk's crying. Suddenly, bony fingers wove into her short hair and she was dragged up off her feet. She ceased to make any noise—though she could not stop the tears because of the pain in her head—as Sans looked over her lazily, Flowey now held in place by red magic. The skeleton seemed to mull the idea over for several terribly long moments before a sickly grin spread across his skull.

"Hurt you?" he repeated slowly. "Oh, that's a tempting proposition sweetheart, but we both know once I kill ya we'll have to do this whole song and dance over again and...that does't _appeal_ , y'know?"

Frisk swore she was about to pass out: Sans' grip was so tight...

"So hows about this?" he offered, leaning closer to the suffering human. "I let the weed live to die another day and you overwrite your current Save to right now so you can't break your promise. After that...you do as I say. Do we have a deal?"

Flowey was shaking his head violently. He would rather die here and now than know Frisk would be all but enslaved to Sans and used as his plaything. But Frisk's gentle heart wouldn't let her turn away and witness her friend's destruction. She managed—with great effort—to look her tormentor in the eye and managed a small nod.

"Excellent."

Flowey was dropped from the field of red magic and to the ground, looking on in horror as the skeleton dragged Frisk by the hair to the nearest save point. The human girl was sweating profusely, her mind racing as she tried not to picture all the terrible things that would be done to her. Sans took her hand and pressed it to the little yellow star and then hit the SAVE button that materialized. He then dropped the girl and loomed over her, grinning widely.

"Y'know sweetheart, I get the feeling that I'm gonna have a good time with you," he chuckled. "I'm gonna have a _really_ good time."

* * *

 _A/N: Kay, so I don't think I'll be adding more to this since I just kinda scribbled it down when I was in a dark mood, but hey, who knows. But if I continue it'll probably be a series of oneshots since I don't really want to get into another fic at the moment, especially not a dark one. But hey, leave a review if you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk was gasping as they tumbled out of the "shortcut", resisting the urge to vomit. The sensation of moving through physical space was anything but pleasant, but even worse was the presence of the malignant skeleton who was all but dragging her along. Sans hadn't spoken a word since forcing her to make her promise to him but he had been smiling even broader than usual as if fantasizing about what he was going to do to her now that he had a promise that her she would be his property to do with as he pleased.

They had landed in Snowdin, only adding to Frisk's misery: she was unprepared for the sudden drop in temperature and immediately began to shiver. The vibrations trailed up her captor's ulna and radius and he chuckled.

"Cold, sweetheart?" he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. The young girl didn't dare answer him and he laughed again.

None of the other monsters in town dared to approach: they just glared at the odd pair making their way down the street, clearly considering taking violent action, but one look at the red gleam seeping from Sans' eye socket was enough to deter them. They reached the house in silence when Sans suddenly shoved the captive human into the snow, his hand reached into his pocket.

Frisk lay perfectly still, face down in white slush as she braced herself for whatever action the skeleton wanted to take, whatever torture he was going to perform. But she only heard a muffled rattling before his hand grasped her ankle and dragged her from the snowbank. The girl twisted, trying to see where she was being taken and narrowly missed knocking her head against the doorstep before she was being pulled across a concrete floor.

"W-wh-where-?" Frisk managed to stutter out before she was lifted by a crimson field of magic, pushed through some kind of wooden grate and dropped her hard on the ground.

"This is the garage," Sans replied casually, as though he hadn't just manhandled the young human. "My bro built this cage so he could use it as his torture room when we came across your kind in the woods. 'Couse he made the bars too narrow to get back out of himself and had to beg for me to get him out. He never comes out here any more as a result, so it's mine to use as I please."

There was a strange wooshing sound as the skeleton teleported inside the confines of the wooden bars. He looked down at his captive before bending over and taking her arm, roughly pulling her back onto her feet. Frisk recoiled away from his touch and Sans grunted in displeasure.

"Stay still, wouldja? I just wanna get a proper look at you."

The girl froze though she squeezed her eyes shut in fright when his bony phalanges traced one of the cuts on her face. There was a sudden stinging that made the human gasp, but when it faded she felt no more pain from the shallow slice. Instead, she realized the skin had smoothed over and healed. Sans continued this course of action with her other wounds, making them ache as he healed all her various scrapes and bruises. Frisk didn't know what his game was and stayed tightly strung until he finally let go of her and let her collapse to the floor in terror.

"Heh. Like a puppet with their strings cut," the skeleton chuckled. "Cuz that's what you are, right? My puppet. My _toy_."

Frisk stayed on the floor, too afraid to dare move or attempt to reply. Sans let out a huff and strode away, teleporting just beyond the bars again.

"Rest up kiddo. 'Cuz I'll need you ready to play with me pretty soon."

* * *

 _A/N: So I ended up continuing it. Probably won't be updated very often, but I think I will slowly work on it just enough to make this a short little something._


End file.
